


What Parker Did

by Vera



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).



A cool draft stirred a few loose hairs that had escaped her cap; she wrinkled her nose. The air smelled of the dank insides of the ducts and ceiling spaces of an old building, new walls, new false ceilings over the bones of the original. Once high and light-filled, the room over which the girl hung was small, dark and speckled with bright little one-led eyes of sleeping machines. A door opened, shoved sharply from the other side, she breathed in and held it. Below her the guard glanced in and turned away. There was a scrape and thump as he pulled the damp-swollen door shut and she listened as his voice faded, saying something, something damned door something.  
  
This was a lucky job, a simple in an out, the biggest challenge navigating a less than sturdy false ceiling. The long serving and bored security team spent most of their time in the guard room, playing cards to pass the night, dutifully walking their rounds and ticking the box. The security system was just hard enough not to be boring and the building was a warren of built over corridors and ceiling spaces. She could live in this building and never be noticed. A few more jobs like this one, where the guards had worn grooves in the floor with their regularity, and she might fall off her perch with boredom.  
  
Swiftly, she lowered herself until she hung head down and eyes level with a particular drawer. Sharp eyed and nimble-fingered, the drawer was open in a trice, two black folders removed and stowed in her backpack. She was flipped, poised to scramble up her rope when the door opened again, the sound of wood against wood loud. She dropped like a snowflake, soft and silent, like the blink of an eye, like the thing you though you saw, between the cupboard and the wall. Curled under the desk, she heard scraping and a faint, repetitive screech. Moving very carefully, she peeked under the desk's modesty panel. Of all the things to choose to do in the middle of the night one security guard was planing the edge of the door, the other holding it steady while little curls of wood dropped to carefully laid newspaper.  
  
Damn people: the only part of a job you couldn't control.  
  
She hoped there wouldn't be a people factor in the job Dubenich had offered, and settled in to wait them out.

  



End file.
